One Week
by Autumn Whispers
Summary: A week of drabbles with various pairings, which include KuramaBotan, TouyaYukina, and YusukeKeiko. Some have fluff, while others are more bitter than sweet.
1. Monday: I Hate You

This is a seven-day set of drabbles, one for every day of the week. I thought it would be fun to try, and see where I could take this. Besides, I need to clear my head from another piece, and to take a break from trying to finish unfinished stories that need to be...well...finished. Nothing is rated above K, I think. There are various pairings throughout this, though I know I'm using KuramaxBotan and YusukexKeiko. Of course, this came suddenly and I have _no _idea what I'm doing, but I've planned a bit (lie) and I have a vague picture of what I'm going to have happen. So please, enjoy the outcome of my jumbled mess which I've decided to fondly call One Week.

* * *

Monday - I Hate You

"I hate you, Kurama."

He shifted around to look at her, blue hair falling out of her pony-tail and face set into a pout.

"No you don't," he grinned impertinently at her before going back to his book.

"Yes I do. I should know," she pouted.

He sighed. "Then you're blind."

She let out a frustrated breath of air. "No I'm not." She had to keep from stamping her foot.

"Yes you are. Are we going to have to do this all day?"

"Yes we—mmph!" He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers.

"…Maybe… I don't hate you."

* * *

I don't really like this one as much as others, actually, I think I could have done something to some parts and what-not, but for a 100-word drabble, it's okay.

* * *


	2. Tuesday: A Mistake

I wasn't exactly sure which one I wanted to put up next, but as I was reading someone's bio who put this on their alert I noticed that they said they like YusukeKeiko and I was like "Yeah, I'm going to do that next," because I couldn't decide before hand and I didn't feel like arguing with myself any longer. And yes, I'm such a loser, but it took me _forever _to figure out how to post another chapter (sinks into chair).

Believe it or not, but this _is _exactly 100 words. Enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday - A Mistake

"Yusuke!" she seethed.

"What?"

"Where were you today?"

"…Here. Why?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Not a good sign. "You were supposed to be in school, remember?"

"Er… oops?"

Her hand wound up, and he cringed.

"Yusuke, why is your face all red?" Kuwabara asked when they were walking later.

He immediately thought of telling Kuwabara about Keiko. Shuddering at it, he shoved his hands into his pocket, scowling.

"Shut up."

"Keiko, huh?" Lucky guess.

"I said shut up."

"Heh heh, you got hit by a girl again."

And three seconds later, Kuwabara too had a red handprint on his face.


	3. Wednesday: Sibling Secrets

Why did I decide to put up two drabbles at the same time, you may ask (or not...)? These are two drabbles I wrote at the same time, and one is Hiei's view, and one is Yukina's view. They kind of go hand in hand together... cantabilesonata gave me the inspiration to put this up. I know, I know, it's not a Hieixsomeone, but I really don't like any pairings with Hiei in it, except for really well-written HieiKurama, which will not be included in this. Friendship, yes, but any farther than that, no. And I'm rambling...so please, enjoy!

* * *

All my life, I have been waiting in the shadows. Lurking in places I cannot be seen. Watching you get closer to him, while I grow farther away. I hate him. I hate me. I hate every second of it.

I searched for you, and the place you grew up. Everything I knew was there, I suppose. But I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, does it?

I don't mean to act so cold, I don't mean to be so distant; I only want what's best for you.

After all, no one would want a brother like me, would they?

* * *

I sit and watch you watching me, not saying anything. I do not speak either, though I guess that's to be expected of us. Silent and cold – the way they taught me.

Though I expected more from you, I hoped you could at least be hiding your secret in more subtle ways. I have known for quite awhile now, and I'll keep that to myself, playing the clueless one. I wouldn't want to mess up the status quo. What would I say, anyway?

Keeping everything a secret, keeping everything silent, I guess that's just how everything is supposed to be.

* * *

The first was originally titled "Hiding in Shadows" and the second was titled "Watching you Watch Me" but after awhile, I came up for something that fit both of them, hence my title. There's something in both that I don't like, but I can't place my finger on it, so I gave up. If you can, I'll be insanely happy!


	4. Thursday: A Simple Gift

Er...about this one...I wanted it to be firendship, though I can see how someone can see it as something else. Anyhoo, I wanted the reader to think up the present, because I was out of words and I couldn't think of anything. I still can't, actually. I think you know the two characters used in this, though. I hope, at least. (Hiei and Kurama, but don't tell...shh...) Hiei, in my view, is not this clueless, but it was fun to write, nevertheless, though there are too many "he's" and such, and it's confusing.

Enjoy, as I go crawl into bed, I shouldn't be up this late. Summer vacation has me up at six in the morning everyday for no reason at all...

* * *

"What's this?"

"A present," he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what do I do with it?" Eyes narrowed.

"You open it."

He blinked. "Why?"

"There's something inside of it. That's why." He smiled, pressing the gift into the shorter one's hands.

He carefully opened it.

"Why would I want this?" A glare was plastered to his face.

"You need it more than I do, don't you?"

"How would you know that?"

A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips, and he brushed red hair out of his eyes. "I just do."


	5. Friday: Watching the Stars

I realize that this has more fluff than not - but I can't resist. This actually isn't 100 words...it's about 300, because I couldn't not finish it. It's cute, in my biased opinion (hey - I'm the one who wrote it, why wouldn't I think it's cute?) and full of sap. Sappiness prevails! And KuramaBotan all the way, because they're cute too.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

He looked up from where he lay on the slightly damp grass to her looming over him, curiosity etched onto her face.

"Watching the stars," he answered simply.

Her expression turned into a puzzled one as she sat down, hugging her knees close to her chest. Looking up too at the billions of tiny pinpricks in the navy sky, not seeing anything special about them, she eventually became bored of the silence.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Botan?"

"What's so special about watching the stars?"

"Well," he sat up and propped himself on one arm. "There's been this myth that's been around for ages that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true. Many people think that it's romantic to watch the stars with your lover, also." He trailed off after adding that afterthought, leaving the bluenette more confused than she had started off.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he rolled over to look at her.

"Why do people think it's romantic?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh." She leaned back, trying to sort out her thoughts as he leaned back again against a tree. A flash of light flittered across the inky canvas for a brief second.

"What was that?" she asked.

"A shooting star. Did you wish for anything?"

"No. Did you?"

"Yes." He smiled softly.

"For what?" He hesitated, then smiled wider, sitting up again.

"This." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a fraction of a second, blushing slightly as he did so. Her face turned red and she couldn't suppress a nervous giggle. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"I hope that answers your questions, Botan. Both of them." He flashed a sly smile at her and fell silent.

_It did answer my questions, Kurama. I can see why so many people would think this to be romantic, especially if they were with you._ With that, she settled back, closer to Kurama this time, and watched to stars, content.


	6. Saturday: Forever

Oh darn, I'm not going to make it. It's three minutes to midnight and I'm never going to get this up in time, so whatever. I wish it would be on Saturday, but it seems to not be the case. cantabilesonata already knows what this couple is, but I'm leaving it up to you to figure it out - I don't think it's that hard, but I wrote it so...Enjoy, as I continue to ramble.

* * *

Rough hands clasp her small ones. Smiles ghost nameless faces, lovers dance on dimly lit dance floors to soundless symphonies. Eyes sparkle in shadows and lips touch blushing cheeks. Blue mixes with red, neither one wanting to break the contact or shatter the illusion of the fantasy world they were so wrapped up in. Onlookers watch with happiness at the two sitting in the corner together.

Rough hands push sea green hair away from a delicate face as he leans in for a kiss. Lovers walk through the park, though neither noticed. Arms and hips bump together as they walk through the scenery. Sky and sea mix as they lay on the grass, taking in shapeless clouds and watching flowers sway in wind. Onlookers watch with blissful sighs and leave to give the couple solitude.

Rough hands hold up a small velvet box as he kneels down on one knee, begging her to say the word every man wanted to hear. Lovers cheer as she hugged him and exclaimed a "Yes!" so softly, her breath taken away. Gold mixes with emerald as she stares in awe at the ring on her finger, not wanting to wake up from the dream. Onlookers watch with content as they clasp him on the shoulder and hug the poor girl's life out of her.

Rough hands clasp her small ones. Smiles ghost familiar faces, lovers dance on a brightly lit dance floor to tuneful symphonies. Eyes sparkle and his lips tough hers. Blue mixes with red, both smiling in the middle of the dance floor, neither one wanting the day to end. Onlookers watch with delight as they kiss, promising one another to be by each other's side forever.

* * *

I should explain. The first paragraph explains about how they first met (I'm referring to Touya and Yukina) and I guess love at first sight. They were so wrapped up in each other that they drowned everything else out, and the onlookers, the rest of the cast, look on at the two.

The second paragraph explains a date, of sorts. I think this is pretty self-explanatory, as is the third one, which is Touya proposing to her, though I know they're both demons. The last paragraph explains their wedding night as they dance.

Actually, I'm a little surprised I wrote this - I didn't realize what I was writing and when I was done I was like "Ohmigosh - I actually wrote this? Okay..." It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I don't want to try and fix anything else because I fear this drabble will have everything collapsing on me.


	7. Sunday: In the Makai

Another 100-word thing, I need to get off really quick. Enjoy...I don't like this one at all.

* * *

"Why do we have to go on this stupid mission for Koenma?" Yusuke grumbled, hacking down a particularly large branch standing in his way as he walked through the forests of Makai.

"_You _are his spirit detective," Hiei glared over at the raven-haired boy. "Kurama, how long will this take us?"

"I suspect a week or so," he answered, pulling his signature whip out of his hair and slashing through some vines. They all fell silent then, each lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the week before, and everything that had happened within it. Each hoped to return to Ningenkai soon, and continued trudging through the dangerous jungle.

* * *

About what Hiei said, he and Kurama aren't spirit detectives at least to my knowledge. They're doing Koenma's work to make up for stealing the three artifacts - or that's what someone told me.


	8. One Week Later

And you thought I was finished, didn't you? Sorry about the last chapter, I personally think it sucked (and this one I think does too)...but it sort of led to this. I hope you enjoy the final installment of One Week, my firstest "more than one chapter" story. I feel so happy inside!

* * *

"Stupid stairs…why won't they die already?" Yusuke mumbled, exhausted, trying to climb the long, winding steps to Genkai's temple. The other three followed him, just as tired, dirty, and bloody.

"Yusuke, you can't wish death upon an inanimate object," Kurama reasoned while stopping to lean against the wall for the twelfth time. Kuwabara sighed.

"I just want to get up to the temple to could we please hurry?" he whined. Hiei snorted while mumbling something along the lines of "He has a point," and offered a hand to help Kurama, then turned and continued up the stairs.

At last the enormous temple came into view, the four running to get to the top. At the gates stood Genkai, looking as old and wise as ever, Keiko, Botan, now running out to see Kurama, Koenma, Jin, and Yukina and Touya, who were standing off to the side, holding hands.

Botan slammed into Kurama, almost knocking him backwards – at the last moment he caught her around the waist and kissed her. Keiko was hitting Yusuke over the head, but she smiled softly at him and asked him about his trip, where he scrunched up his nose and launched into an exaggerated tale, making her laugh.

Kuwabara struck up a conversation with Jin and laughed loudly and shouted things as the wind demon grinned, his ears twitching. The moody jaganshi sat under a tree, watching Yukina from afar as she kissed Touya, giggling.

They walked out to the beach together after Kuwabara said something about "A beautiful sunset" that the weather reporter said would be today. The sun sank lower into the sky as it bathed the group in soft, orangey pastels. Botan dug her toes into the sand, sighing and scooting closer to Kurama. "I don't want this day to end," she sighed.

"Neither do I," Yukina said softly.

"The day has to end sometime," Touya said. "I think, however, that if I were to spend the remaining minutes somewhere, it would be here." Kurama nodded his agreement.

As the sun slipped down, over the ocean, and the shadows of the moon rose above their heads, they got up, dusted off, and went back the way they came.

All in all it had been a perfect week.

* * *

My, is that a sappy ending or what? I have to thank cantabilesonata (I can never seem to spell your name correctly...) for always reviewing and giving me so much constructive criticism, Yusuki Shredder, for being my fan fiction bffl, and armygundamgirl because you made me question my sanity (which is a good thing for me) and you made me think, giving me constructive criticism too.


End file.
